


Teenage Feelings

by TheUniqueLee



Series: AU Fun in the Sun [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Wilson in a tub with his hand





	Teenage Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a1rjayce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1rjayce/gifts).



> Setting is based loosely off a1rjayce's reincarnation au, thanks friendo

Wilson Percival Higgsbury was exhausted. He had spent the whole day at the boarding house helping his younger cousin Willow out with things. Fixing things, replacing things, helping her with budgeting and calling people to come do repairs. He did this once a month every single month since they got the memories of their past lives and they all started living in the old house.

It’s not like Wilson wanted to use it for anything. He had no good memories of it, past or present, so the others might as well make it useful for something.

He shook his head, trying to knock the day away from his mind. He walked into his stark white bathroom and turned the taps on his claw foot tub. He looked in his cabinet and picked up two bottles of bubble bath. He looked at the scents, Tropical Getaway, and Calming Lavender, before putting the light purple one back and pouring the tropical fruit smelling soap into the stream of water.

Nothing was more relaxing than a good long soak in the tub. He removed his outer vest and pulled his socks off from his toes. The bathroom filled with a bit of steam, warming him up some from the light cold that had stuck on his skin from the autumn air.

The warmth of the air made him shiver, goosebumps cropping up on his arms. He rubbed his arms under his shirt before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. He tossed them on top of the pile he had in the corner, reminding himself yet again to buy a new laundry hamper, the last one had been chewed up by Chester, his goofy one-eyed rescue dog who was currently at the veterinarian's to get some shots.

He pulled down his underwear before finally unbuttoning his collared shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, not wanting to expose himself to the cold air before the tub was sufficiently filled. He hated getting into the tub and being forced to move. He could never relax and get comfortable again after moving.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt at just the right moment. The water was to the point he liked and there were bubbles all across the top of the water. He smiled at the mass of bubbles before tossing his shirt down and dipping his toe into the water.

A few dips later and he sunk deep into his tub with a sigh.

Yes. There was nothing better than this feeling. The warm water encompassed him while the smell of fruit invigorated him, rejuvenating him, slipping all of his worries and stress of the day away. He wiggled his toes on the water’s surface, swirling some bubbles around, and sighed again. He shuffled down a bit more, laid his head back into the waterproof pillow he had constructed to stay there, just for days like this, and stretched his legs and torso. He stretched out so much he could feel a bit of his stomach breaching the water’s surface. He sunk quickly back down when the cool air hit his stomach.

He laid back with a content sigh again…before the actions of his day came flooding back to the forefront of his mind.

He didn’t mind helping Willow, truly. But he hated the menial manual work that needed to be done. Typically he didn’t need to do those things, Woodie, Warly, or Wolfgang, tended to do the things Willow and Wigfrid couldn’t. But they were currently away with Warly, supporting him in the cooking competition he had entered.

The house was filled with Willow and the kids mostly, Walani was gone on a trip for another week or so, Wigfrid had joined a theater group for a play she enjoyed and was currently touring, Woodlegs was out on the ocean for another 2 days, and Wes, well Wes was being Wes.

That left only him and Maxwell to help Willow.

The thought of Maxwell in his casual clothes today, his dark slacks and dark t-shirt, his arms out on display for once, the reminder of sweat flowing down his brow as he helped move things, the bit of his strong back that had been in Wilson’s sights as he changed light bulbs and pulled things from high shelves that neither Willow or Wilson could reach, (curse their short stature), brought a blush to Wilson’s face that wasn’t from the heat of the water.

He had somehow convinced the man to come help out if only on the reasoning it was the only way they would see each other during the day. They hadn’t been dating long, their relationship was still fresh and new, Wilson wasn’t even sure if Maxwell would even agree. But he had, he had grumbled and complained while he did all the tasks but he had been there and done them anyway.

It made Wilson feel warm, knowing his boyfriend wanted to spend time with him just as much as he himself did.

He thought of the quickly stolen kisses and half touches from the day. Willow was not a fan of their affection to each other, though she felt that way about all couples and not just them, so they had to settle on Wilson giving Maxwell quick pecks on the lips or his cheeks, while Maxwell could only grab him into side hugs.

They, of course, had found small moments alone together where they had done much more than just quick pecks. The bruise forming on his neck from Maxwell’s nibbling session while they were in the basement was a testament to that.

There had been the moment where Wilson was on the step ladder grabbing some old tote from a crawl space and Maxwell’s large hands had grabbed his ass and squeezed and pinched and fondled him through the not-thin-enough material of his pants.

He had been horribly embarrassed at the time though. No one liked theidea of their younger cousin catching them with an erection as their lover fondles their buttocks while standing/kneeling on a stepladder.

An idea popped into his head as his cock got harder under the warm water. He couldn’t act on it earlier for fear of Willow murdering them both, but there was nothing stopping him now.

He debated draining his bath water, the bubbles, while made of easier chemicals, were still harsh on such sensitive skin as one's genitalia, but decided that was too much effort for this night. If he stopped at this moment he would probably not continue later.

He sat up a bit straighter, planting his feet into the bottom groove of the tub, spreading his thin thighs open enough that his cock had room before gently palming himself. The water, while warm- was also a bit- _stingy_ – for lack of a better word.

He pulled his foreskin lightly, pulling it down and back slowly, his breathing echoing into his ears. He shivered at the intense feeling of the warm water surrounding his head and removed his hand completely, afraid he would cum long before he wanted to.

This was his most hated thing about not acting on his libido before starting to date Maxwell. He was beyond sensitive. He has always been more sensitive but it seemed to get worse as he got older instead of subsiding.

He sat in the water, trying to get accustomed to the feeling, and watched as some of the bubbles began deflating into the water. He pulled his arm out of the water to push some bubbles under. In doing so he swished some more into his chest.

He looked down to see a small group of bubble suds surrounding his nipples and rippled the water to clear the bubbles away. He swiped his tongue over his lips quickly before nibbling his bottom lip as he took his left nipple between his fingers.

He used his other hand and took the head of his cock into his hand. He pressed his finger on top of his slit, rubbing it, slightly feeling his precum before the water disperses the feeling of it. He used his thumb to fondle the skin. The feeling sent shivers down his back, his footing falling loose and slipping his torso further into the water.

He threw his head back, panting and imagining Maxwell from earlier. His large hands fondling him, his long thin fingers on his cock, stroking him. Maxwell's lips and sharp teeth on his neck, nipping on his Adam’s apple and collar bone. That mouth, kissing lower and lower until he reaches Wilson’s dusty rose colored nipples, biting them to a bright red.

Wilson pinched his nipple harder and trusted his hips, water sloshing around, the light grip on his dick tightening somewhat. The thought of Maxwell’s lips, trailing his body, lower and lower until those lips were wrapped around his cock, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucks.  

That look in his eyes, smug and confident. Maxwell’s tongue slowly dragging along the underside, his long fingers wrapped completely around the base. His thumb caressing the head, his nail teasing the slit while his teeth nibble on a vein.

Wilson mimicked the imaginary Maxwell, teasing his slit and thrusting his hips shallowly. Wishing that those lips and hands were truly wrapped around him. He abandoned his nipple to drag his nails across his pectoral, miming the possessive scratching Maxwell did.

His pants filled the room mixing with the sloshing of the water and the slight breathless call of Maxwell’s name on his lips.

He let his imagination roam, stroking himself closer and closer as he imagined all the things he would love for Maxwell to do to him. Those long fingers wrapping around his thighs, squeezing tightly. His thighs wrapping around Maxwell’s head, squeezing and forcing the older man to take him in deeper and deeper.

It was the thought of Maxwell, completely swallowing Wilson’s cock, throat constricting him a tight heat, the smug look in his eyes staring up at him that brought Wilson over the edge, spilling into his hand.

He came with a tense shiver down his spine, arching into the air, nails raking down his chest trailing red marks along it, a loud gasp leaving his mouth. He sunk into the water, panting as if he just finished a run, muscles tense and flexing as the lukewarm water lapped at his sensitive organ.

He rolled slightly to his side, grateful to the pillow under his face, and used his toes to pull the drain stopper up. He listened to the water swirl down, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself, closing his hand and feeling the consistency of his semen in between his fingers, as the water washed it away slowly.

He lay like that until the water was completely gone and the goosebumps returned to his arms. The air now freezing cold to his warm sensitive skin still carried the sound of his breathing.

He looks to the other end of the tub, his feet were light pink and wrinkled a bit. His toned legs and calves were still spasming and shivering were red and flushed as well.  He sighed.

“I feel like a teenager again.”

 

 

 

This was a lot of fun to work on and I've got a bunch more DS and MaxWil works in the...well...works. Come say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheUniqueLee) or my [Tumblr](https://uniqueleewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
